Just One
by Zinnia99
Summary: Beast Boy is bored one day and won't stop whining. He then makes a bet with Raven that he can entertain himself for the rest of the day. The winner picks the loser's punishment. Who will win the bet, Beast Boy or Raven? What will the loser have to do? Will the loser have to do something embarrassing? Will they do the unexpected? Read to find out.


**Author's Note: **This idea just popped into my head. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans would still be on if I owned it. Seeing as it is not on, I don't own it.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven have always been closer to each other ever since the Beast and Malchior incidents. Their teammates didn't really know that due to their constant fighting, but to each other it was as clear as day. If one of them was upset the other would be there. Even after the Terra incident Beast Boy was comforted by Raven.

Today was no different for the both of them. Well at least that's what they thought. They woke up at their normal times, Raven when the sun rose and Beast Boy a little before noon. Crime was slow and the Titans had a lot of time to themselves now. Now, all of them were on the couch. Raven was reading, Cyborg was playing video games with Robin, Starfire was playing with Silkie, and Beast Boy was being Beast Boy.

"Rae, I'm bored." Beast Boy whined for what seemed to be the millionth time in the last 5 minutes.

"My name is Raven, not Rae," Raven said in her usual monotone voice with slight annoyance as she looked up from her book, "Go find something to do that will entertain you."

"There's nothing for me to do." Beast Boy said.

"Friend Beast Boy, you could play with Silkie with me." Starfire suggested.

"I already did an hour ago Starfire." Beast Boy replied feeling guilty for declining the alien girl's offer.

"Yo Robin," Cyborg said, "You should just give up now because you know I'm going to win."

"I think you have it reversed Cyborg." Robin said as his car passed Cyborg's which meant he won the game.

"Robin just beat your butt dude." Beast Boy said as he laughed at his friend.

"Whatever, I bet you couldn't do any better." Cyborg said.

"That's it," Beast Boy said as he jumped up and down with his idea fresh in his mind, "I know what I'm going to do."

"What is this brilliant idea of yours?" Raven asked the green changeling who had a wide grin on his face.

"I bet you that I could entertain myself for the rest of the day." Beast Boy said.

"This I have to see. The grass stain doesn't do anything, but play video games or whine that he's bored." Cyborg muttered to himself.

"Fine," Raven said as she shook Beast Boy's outstretched hand, "The winner picks the loser's punishment."

"Fine, I'll be entertaining myself in my room if you need me." Beast Boy said as he left the common room.

The three other Titans looked shocked beyond belief. Robin's mouth dropped to ground. Cyborg's system malfunctioned because it could comprehend what had just happened. Even Starfire looked taken aback at this. Raven just sat on the couch and continued to read the book that she had started before the interruption.

"This is just the weird, correct?" Starfire asked to be sure of what had happened.

"Yes," Robin answered as he recovered from the incident.

What the others didn't know was that under the hood that covered the empathy's face, there was a light blush across her cheeks. She had started to get feelings for the changeling. Over time, she knew that she could trust him at least, but she didn't want to get hurt. She also felt that Beast Boy was right about her showing her emotions more. She knew that Beast Boy could win this bet easily if he tried. She just wondered what he would have her do if he did win. Would he make her eat tofu, or would he make her play video games? She couldn't help but wonder because he was so unpredictable at times like these.

* * *

In Beast Boy's room, he was thinking to himself as well. He wondered why Raven agreed to the bet. He wasn't going to keep this from letting him win. He was just confused why the girl who threw him out the window at least twice a week would want to agree to a bet with him. The only reason that he annoyed her so much was to get her to show some emotion and to open up. The only way should opened up was if you pushed her buttons enough. He had liked Raven ever since he met her, and this was the perfect way to impress her by winning.

'What should I do? I could read or clean my room.' Beast Boy thought to himself as he was decided what he should do.

'Maybe if I go to the others and start reading Raven will notice me.' Beast Boy thought as he hoped this plan would work.

Beast Boy grabbed a book that was underneath his bed and went to the common room. The others didn't think he could read, but they didn't know that when he was with the Doom patrol they had him read a lot of books, so that he was educated, which meant reading a lot of big books and all of the classics. He had a couple underneath his bed that he read occasionally. He had unknowingly picked up _To Kill a Mockingbird._

"Is that a book in your hand Beast Boy?" Robin asked when he saw the book in the changeling's hand.

"I didn't know the grass stain read." Cyborg said with disbelief.

Raven looked up, and saw the book that was in his hands, _To Kill a Mockingbird._ That was a classic, but not only that, it wasn't light reading. There was no way that Beast Boy could actually understand what was going on in the book. Or could he?

"I didn't know that you read big books like that," Raven smirked, "I thought you could only read comic books if that, not _To Kill a Mockingbird_."

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked unsure of what she was talking about.

"The book in your hand is _To Kill a Mockingbird."_ Raven said in her signature monotone voice.

"What I would like to know is where did you get that?" Robin asked.

"I got it from my room," Beast Boy replied, "I brought it along from the Doom Patrol."

"There's no way that you could actually read that." Cyborg said as he laughed.

"Friend Beast Boy, I didn't know that you liked to do the reading like Friend Raven." Starfire said as she got up to go to her room.

"Well, I'm reading now to entertain myself." Beast Boy said as he plopped himself onto the couch and started to read.

A few hours later he finished the book and got up to make himself lunch. He went to the kitchen and made himself some tofu. Raven was the only other person in the room with him. She looked up as he walked to the kitchen. She followed him into the kitchen where he was now eating.

'There's no way that he actually read the book.' Raven thought as she sat at the table.'

"Did you really read the book?" Raven asked the changeling.

"Yes," Beast Boy answered as he took bite out of his tofu.

"Really, then what's Scout's real name?" Raven questioned the changeling as she hoped he wouldn't know the answer which would mean she was right.

"Jean Louise," Beast Boy replied very quickly.

"Who saved the kids at the end?" Raven asked.

"Boo Radley," Beast Boy said as he got up to put his plate in the sink.

"You actually finished the book and paid attention to it." Raven stated with shock.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied as if it wasn't that much of a big deal.

"You're smarter than you look then." Raven said which caused a light bulb to explode.

"I guess I am." Beast Boy replied unaware that the light bulb exploded.

"You still have a couple more hours to entertain yourself." Raven said to change the subject that they were previously on.

"Okay," Beast Boy said as he left for his room, "I guess I'll clean my room or something."

'That was close. I have to keep my emotions under control. I can't possibly like Beast Boy. I don't, do I?' Raven thought to herself as she replayed what had just happened minutes before in her head.

* * *

'Raven actually complimented me sort of.' Beast Boy thought to himself happily as he walked into his messy room.

As he walked in he almost tripped over a pile of stuff. He looked around and saw that his room was pretty dirty. It smelled pretty bad in there too.

'I guess I should clean in here. It's pretty dirty in here…and smelly.' Beast Boy thought to himself as he left to grab some garbage bags.

It was rather quiet in the tower. As he went inside the kitchen for the bags he saw a note on the table. It said that the others had gone to the mall to buy some stuff. What he really didn't know was that they left the house to see if he would still be in one piece when they came back. He grabbed the bags and went back to his room.

He put all of the garbage that was on the floor in the bag. After, he turned into a green lab and pulled everything that was under his bed. He then returned to his human form and sorted through the stuff from under his bed.

* * *

Raven had tried to meditate in her room, but she just couldn't. She had something, or it would probably be better to say someone on her mind. Beast Boy. Over time, her feelings had gone from him being a nuisance to being a close friend to her wanting him to be something more than just a friend. It didn't matter if she liked him, he couldn't like her. Who would like someone like her? Nobody ever could, that was the answer to the question. Even though they were there for each other when nobody else could be in the same way, she didn't want to risk being hurt again.

She went back to meditating and was glad that she had cleared her mind enough to meditate. She floated above her bed and chanted her mantra. After this she would check on Beast Boy and see if he was actually entertaining himself or if he was just whining to himself.

* * *

The young changeling thought about Raven as he cleaned his room. She was so pretty with her gray skin and purple hair. She was smart and could be funny when she wanted to. She knew that he was more than just a jokester. She knew he had a brain in his head even though he didn't use it as much as he should.

He had picked up all the trash in his room which was a lot. The trash bag had a variety of things inside of it: at least a hundred candy wrappers, some rotting pizza, a pizza box, some fuzzy stuff that moved by on its own, paper plates, plastic covers from comics, and other things that couldn't even be identified.

He then moved onto his clothes. He put all the clothes that he could find in a pile. The pile itself was disgusting consisting of smelly clothes that looked like they hadn't been washed in months. He put the pile in a basket and brought to the laundry room so that they could be washed. He then returned to his room and sorted through the rest of his stuff. A few minutes later there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," Beast Boy said to let the person at the door know that they could come in.

The person was Raven. He forgot that she was here in the tower with him. He had sorted out the stuff that he was going to keep and the stuff that he was throwing away when she entered his room.

"You're actually cleaning your room." Raven said as she looked around the room.

"Yeah, I almost forgot that I had a floor in here." Beast Boy said as he turned around and looked at her.

He finished putting everything away in their rightful places. He then took the garbage outside leaving Raven to marvel at the tidiness of his clean room. She never would've thought that he was able to clean his room so well and thoroughly. He then returned shortly after and saw her awed expression.

"I didn't think that I could clean it that well either." Beast Boy said as he sat on his bed.

"I'm going to go now. You have until 9:00. I didn't think that you would've made it this far." Raven said as she looked at his monkey clock which read 6:00.

Raven left after she said that which left Beast Boy to find something else to do. He decided to go out and fly around Jump City for a little bit. He told Raven so she wouldn't worry about him and flew in the sky as a green hawk. He looked down and saw kids were playing at the park, adults were walking to their cars, and teens hanging out with their friends. He felt the slight breeze go through his feathers as he flew around the city some more. He returned home a little bit after.

He walked into the common room and saw that Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire had gotten back home. He also saw that there was pizza on the table in the kitchen. The others were sitting on the couch watching some show about fungus. Raven was reading a book. They hadn't heard him come in, so they didn't acknowledge him when he walked in.

"Hey guys," Beast Boy said as he sat on the couch.

"Beast Boy's back, so now we can eat dinner." Robin said as the others got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Yes, we got vegetarian for you." Cyborg pouted at the disgusting words that had just left his mouth.

Everyone got some pizza and ate. The delicious aroma of pizza filled the entire tower. After everyone was done eating Beast Boy got up and started to wash some dishes so that he would be occupied. He only had two hours to go. Two hours until he won the bet.

'He only has 2 hours to go.' Raven thought to herself as she watched the young changeling as he washed the dishes.

After he was done washing the dishes, Beast Boy went to the training room and worked on his different skills with his different forms. First he worked on speed as a cheetah, next he worked on strength as a gorilla, and after he worked on his flight as multiple birds. After that he practiced his close combats skills by working on his punches and kicks. After he finished that he stopped and sat down. He looked at the clock in the room, it read 8:00. There was only an hour to go.

* * *

Raven was in her room reading her book that she had read earlier. Beast Boy had only an hour to go. She still wondered what he was going to have her do. She hoped it wouldn't be anything embarrassing or stupid.

She closed her book, and decided that she had to do something first. She went to her dresser and was sucked inside. Raven arrived into Nevermore. She had to know the truth and this was the best way to do that. She saw that all of her emoticlones were waiting for her.

"You came back to visit. I missed you, but now that you're let's have a party and have fun!" Happy said extremely excited.

"Knowledge, I have come to ask you a question." Raven said as she ignored Happy.

"Your question is do you have feelings for Beast Boy." Knowledge said to confirm.

"Yes," Raven replied.

"I believe I have the answer that you're looking for." A purple cloaked figure said.

"Who are you?" Raven asked the unknown figure.

"I am Love," Love said, "You do have feelings for Beast Boy."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked to be sure.

"If you didn't have any feelings for him, I wouldn't be here." Love answered.

Raven thought about what Love had just said, and decided on what she would do.

She returned to her room and waited for it to be 9:00.

* * *

Beast Boy had been in his room reading some comic books to help pass the time. It felt like he had been in there forever. He looked over at the clock and it said 8:45. The other Titans were going to bed soon because Robin had said they were going to start training very early in the morning. Of course they normally wouldn't actually fall asleep until at least 10:00 but Starfire had forced them to watch her fungus show which was incredibly boring and made almost anyone who watched it sleepy.

Beast Boy spent the rest of the time thinking of Raven's punishment. He couldn't think of anything. He just walked around his room in circles waiting for the time to come. Then, as the clock said 9:00, he got the greatest idea.

He walked to Raven's room and knocked on her door. The empath opened the door, and let the changeling in. She closed the door behind him.

"You won the bet." Raven said.

"I did." Beast Boy said.

"Well, what is my punishment," Raven asked, "Do I have to eat tofu, or do I have to go the arcade and play video games with you."

She watched as Beast Boy walked up to her. He had grown a little bit taller, but he was still shorter than her. She was about half a head taller than him. His little fang poked out the bottom of his lip. Raven thought he looked so cute that way, like a little puppy.

Beast Boy was right in front of Raven and studied her. She was still taller than him, but not by too much. Her pale gray skin stood out against her dark cloak. Her soft purple hair just above her shoulders made him want to touch it.

"Your punishment is that you have to kiss me." Beast Boy said bravely as he hoped she would throw him out the window or send him to another dimension.

"What?" Raven asked unsure if she heard him the first time.

"Just one kiss," Beast Boy repeated.

"Okay," Raven said as she hesitated.

They both were unsure of the other's feelings. They felt this kiss would tell them the answer though. Their lips touched each other and interlocked. They kissed until they had to break apart for oxygen. They knew the answer when several things exploded and flew across the room because of Raven's powers.

"Just one," Beast Boy repeated, "It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Maybe, we should have just one more kiss because you didn't annoy me all day." Raven said because she liked the way Beast Boy's lips felt on hers.

The two began to kiss again. The two had just started a new relationship even though words weren't exchanged between each other. As they kissed, objects flew around Raven's room and exploded. Her room would look as if a tornado had ripped through it by morning. It all happened because of a bet. A new relationship formed from this bet; all because of one, just one kiss between two people whose emotions spoke for them in just this one kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys like reading this. I'm not too good with fluff, so I hoped this was good. Were they OOC? Was this cute? Please let me know in a review or PM, so that I could fix this if it wasn't good.


End file.
